ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Newest Hero
Newest Hero (1) is the first episode of omni-squad. It features juno and the Metatrix. Plot The bell to school had rung. Instantly all the students entered and sat down. Amongst them was Juno Wright, the new girl at school who was so. BORED! She couldn't let all this boredom get to her. Juno started fuming like she was about to turn red. Instantly she stopped and yawned. The teacher suddenly standing in front of her. "Excuse me Juno but stop slouching, sit up PROPERLY." "OKAY Mrs Mary." Juno said. To her this was all just a piece of CRAP. She sighed again. After School Juno had been walking home as suddenly a figure sped past her. It was this Vincent Prye person again. "Hey, you must be--" suddenly Juno ran off. Trying to not deal with THIS guy. Vincent Pryce was literally one of the most annoying things she ever thought about. Instantly Vincent chased after her. Juno had suddenly ran even faster when she was suddenly grabbed by the Teen. Juno turned around to see Vincent. He wasn't looking happy at all until he had a slight smirk on his face. Juno rolled her eyes. "You forgot your backpack." He said looking at her. Vincent had a white shirt with a black 5 on it. He wore black slacks just everyday. His blue eyes looked at her like they were about to burst when suddenly, he let go and gave juno her backpack. Vincent walked all the way down the road back to his home. Speaking of home, Juno had to go back home also. Immediately she ran off to her house. Home The reason she ended school as quickly as she could, ran all the way home, and nearly slammed through the door. Was for all this trouble so she could get to see her special present her father gave her. Her father was a trusted plumber with a great love for science and all things space. Since some magister appointed him the "Man of science." Suddenly the door opened as her father entered the living room, just where she'd stand. Juno had slowly made a smile. "Hey dad!" Juno said as her eyes darted towards the gift, Juno suddenly hugged her dad and nearly squeezed him. Her dad accepted the hug and showed Juno a gift box. The girl grabbed the box as the other families arrived. Her grandfather, cousins, younger twin brothers, and grandmother. "Open the gift!, open it!" Her two brothers called. They were so caught up in her opening the gift!. "Okay?." Instantly she opened it and stared at her--watch? She didn't remember ordering this. Juno picked the watch up and stared at it for a while. "It's something "Thanks for the watch?." Juno said questionably and walked off. The camera turned black. Robbery(1 week earlier) In undertown a large hulking beast had been looking for something. He stared around before tearing through pakmar's new gyro stand. On the sign you could read "It's gyro time!" So corny. The tetramand was Sigyon a warrior and former lover of Looma redwind. Sigyon immediately came across a small alien, He glared around to see if anybody was there. The alien had screamed as it hid in its small shell. Sigyon suddenly slammed his foot down on the shell and broke the crustacean with ease. Blood splattered on the ground as the others looked shocked by this. "HEY BIG HEAD! PAY FOR PAKMAR'S GYRO SERVICE!." The last thing Pakmar saw was a giant foot on his body. The large chimerex killed the small alien. "Omnitrix. NOW!" The chimerex snarled and growled for. Sigyon had walked forward when he was suddenly blasted. Another creature appeared. Just a dang plumber This plumber had a greenish face with reptilian body..He was traxx. "Let them go." The Uganian said as his plumber gauntlets deployed sharp claw like fingers. The chimerex laughed as Traxx suddenly launched forward. He slashed sigyon's arm with sharp, powerful claws. Sigyon had screamed and grabbed at the plumber. Traxx then jumped onto his head and slammed down hitting him. The chimerex grunted and threw him off. Immediately Traxx caught himself and landed down making a snarl. "Are you ready to see HELL?!" Sigyon shouted angrily, and held his claw wound. Traxx smirked and suddenly came forth with his sharp claws as they grew longer and stronger then ever. Sigyon yelled and charged forth as Traxx followed immediately. Sigyon stomped and created a tomb of earth beneath traxx trapping the uganian in earth. Immediately he repeatedly stomped on the tomb jumping up and down, this attack sent him deeper until he broke through the tomb. Though it was empty and broken, Sigyon yelled in anger and punched everything in his path. Traxx came out of nowhere and slashed the brute causing blood to come out of the enemies stomach. All of the scared inhabitants looked surprised and immediately praised the plumber. Sigyon had leaped out and ran off angered. Traxx had put a tracker on him while they were fighting. Immediately he activated it with ease. MillsVille School Juno Wright had started walking to school in the morning. It was far too hot for her! Like a glistening Sun burning down. Juno had made it to a shortcut. From her three years in school, She finalized a shortcut to take for herself. Immediately she started walking down the shortcut and into a few paths of trees finally, making it to a pair of wood she left to indicate where she was. Juno looked down at the watch and noticed something, there was no clock..immediately she touched the stupid thing to see a dial of sorts. The lid showed a bunch of weird aliens. She had pushed down to see if she could cancel it but instead, fate had other plans!. Juno had turned bigger, her feet morphing to be much larger and into hooves. Her arms became clawed and she grew a sharp snake tongue with fur all over her. Immediately she screamed but instead came some sort of roar mixed with a burp. She was some sort of Goat thing!. Juno had started walking off as creatures in the forest scurried off, scared of this humongous thing they saw. Finally, she came to a pond where she only saw a goat like body with a few horns. This thing was some krampus monster filled with Nightmare Fuel. "Because you needed a reason to look uglier." She heard a noise coming. "WHO SAID THAT?!" Juno looked around. "Inbetween YOUR horns!" She searched in between her horns before accidentally hitting the Metatrix to turn her normal and human again. "Finally!" Juno said excitedly as she'd stare at her arm to see the wrist watch. Instantly it beeped and started speaking in a sophisticated English voice. "Hello Mrs dummy..I'm the Metatrix! Your new watch given to you none other than..." "My Dad?." Juno said slightly confused as to why her dad gave her some tech. "Yes..your DAD!." Metatrix said Slightly angered. "DUN DUN DUNNNN" He said jokingly as Juno Began to form an almost unhappy look. "Come on! I have a radar just in case." Juno was lead by a radar which took her to skull.. Hidden Base Inside a hidden room sat an ectonurite on his throne just as Sigyon entered to greet his master. "Has it been found?." The boss said, just as calm as ever. "Plumbers." Sigyon said, injured just as he saw the expression on his face. "These Plumbers interfere EVERY time. I'll make sure to snuff out there light." "You know I don't like waiting." Shadra Said some anger being taken into his Voice. "Go, alert the other members of our galactic alliance." Sigyon left stomping off. Characters *Shadra *Juno Wright *Vincent Pryce *Theodore Wright *Kelly Wright *Sigyon *Traxx Aliens Used(1) *Killer Kold Notes *Killing Kold makes his debut *Theodore and Kelly return as the parents of a different child. Category:Episodes Category:Meta-Force: Xeno Category:Episodes in Meta-Force